


Destined to...

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Sometimes destiny wasn't what you thought it was.





	Destined to...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if the rating should be changed on account of language; I'm never sure what deserves a M rating over a T.

-1-

When Loqi first met his soul mate, they were on the battlefield. The man had been tirelessly fighting for the past hour while Loqi refused to accept what he knew to be the truth. 

Marshal Cor Leonis was his soul mate. 

It wasn't fair. Loqi knew and didn't care how childish the thought was. Cor the Immortal was his nemesis. They were rivals. Destined to fight and... Loqi was supposed to kill him. 

Not for the first time since the beginning of this battle, Loqi growled. His need to be near the older man- twice his age and an enemy, what were the Astrals thinking?- infuriated him. The Astrals could take their sense of humor and shove it up their divine asses.

"Cor the Immortal," Loqi spoke through the speaker. "So the stories are true."

Cor said nothing, regarding him with a bored expression. The battle had barely affected him. A fearsome opponent indeed, but Loqi had been training for this. Defeating the Immortal was something he had dedicated himself to for years. 

"You can fight the Troopers, but how will you fare against me?" 

Typing in a few commands had his Magitek Armor moving to get this fight started. He had more than enough to take down one man. Even if that one man was regarded as one of Niflheim's biggest threats. 

-2-

Loqi decided his defeat was due to the distraction the Astrals had forced on him. Fighting worked better when your opponent wasn't your soul mate. A large part of him had wanted to stop fighting and just enjoy being near Cor. 

Especially once he had been forced to fight outside the Magitek Armor. Loqi wasn't good enough with a sword. He knew that. That was why he piloted a Magitek Armor.

So Cor had technically beaten him twice. And when Loqi on the ground, filled with a kind of want and unable to name what it was, Cor had sheathed his sword before turning away. 

Loqi had been left there in the ruins of their battle. At least people didn't believe he could actually kill Cor the Immortal; this defeat wouldn't reflect too badly on him or his family. 

The other matter, however... Loqi pulled a glove off and uncapped a pen. 

_This changes nothing._

It was a few moments before Loqi felt the tickle as black lines formed a response, right under where he had written.

_I wouldn't expect it to._

Loqi stood and stomped to the sink to wash away the ink. While he was scrubbing it away, there was the familiar feel of a pen against his skin. Wiping off the soap suds so he could see the message, Loqi felt heat rise to his cheeks. 

_Next time don't let it distract you._

-3-

"Stay right where you are," he commanded over the speakers.

Actually looking at who was attempting to pass through the Norduscaen Blockade nearly caused him to growl. Of course he was there... That was why the pull was so strong now...

"Well well. If it isn't Cor the Immortal," Loqi made sure to spit out his soul mate's name like a curse. "So you survived the Citadel. But you won't survive what I have in store for you."

Loqi got in the MA-X Cuirass and started inputting commands the moment he was seated. 

"It's time your legend came to an end." 

Cor Leonis was his nemesis. Defeating him was Loqi's purpose. They had a destiny of battle and defeat, and no ridiculous soul connection was going to change that. 

-4-

Rumors said Gralea was full of daemons. The Emperor had supposedly died. No one had heard from High Commander Fleuret, though Loqi was sure his execution order was to thank for that. Even Chancellor Izunia hadn't been heard from for a while now. That man loved his own voice as much as the world loved the Oracle. 

Whatever had happened, he'd gotten no new orders in a while and Niflheim had likely fallen. Loqi didn't care to go back to find out. Night lasted longer and longer every day. Soon enough the sun wouldn't rise at all. Just perfect.

Loqi yanked his glove off and uncapped the pen he kept on his person. As much as he hated it, as ridiculous as it was... He needed to talk to him. Ulldor had died of the injuries he sustained during that battle in Formouth Garrison while Loqi miraculously survived. He couldn't talk to a dead man, and the MTs never had been wonderful company. 

As much as he hated Cor, talking to him was infinitely better than what Loqi had been doing. 

_Still living?_

_Unfortunately._

Loqi snorted a laugh at that. So the Immortal was tired of living. He'd have to ask him about that later. 

_Meet me in Lestallum._

Glaring at the message on his hand wasn't going to do any good but he did it anyway. Soul mate or not, Cor couldn't tell him what to do. Rivalries didn't work that way. 

_Fuck you_

-5-

A few days later Loqi was walking into Lestallum. Cursing the heat as he did every time he needed to go to the city. Lestallum had quickly become one of Loqi's least favorite places, and the time away didn't change that. 

He didn't have to look long to find Cor. The Immortal walked over to him, as relaxed as the Crownsguard probably ever was. Cor was speaking before Loqi could even begin the greeting he'd planned. 

"We could use your help." 

"We?" 

"The hunters." 

Loqi scowled and crossed his arms. 

"I lose everything, and the only thing you can think about is getting me to join your hunters?" 

First he didn't take their rivalry seriously. Then he just ignored their connection. Not that it bothered Loqi any. He was happy to ignore that particular part of their relationship as well. Now, they finally get to see each other again and all he cares about is asking him to join the hunters. 

Loqi could feel himself getting angry again. 

"You were a Brigadier General of Niflheim." 

Normally, Loqi would be happy that his rival was acknowledging his skill. But in these circumstances? After everything that had happened? He scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"That'll make them want my assistance so much more," he drawled sarcastically. "I only assisted in the search for both Prince Noctis and the late Oracle Lady Lunafreya. Took control of their lands, threatened their people, and helped destroy Insomnia. All in the name of Niflheim." 

Loqi shook his head. 

"My rank as Brigadier General would give them cause to kill me." 

"They won't kill you." 

If Loqi wasn't mistaken, there was something possessive in Cor's tone. Loqi made sure to squash the pride he felt before it could amount to anything. 

"I will not join with people likely to hate me. The Lucians won't accept help from a Niff." 

The statement wasn't just an assumption. After his second defeat at the hands of Prince Noctis' group, Loqi had not returned to Niflheim. His injuries had been tended to in Lucis as his orders kept him there, rather than having him move to help in Altissia. That disaster was the turning point, as well as what drove Loqi to finally leave his falling empire. Any help he had tried to offer Lucians had been turned down as soon as they realized who he was. 

"You just have to prove yourself to them." 

Cor stepped closer, close enough to touch Loqi if he felt the need. 

"I can help you Loqi." 

For a moment, Loqi wanted to believe him. The pull toward the man, the want for kindness, the need to be together with his soul mate, was overwhelming. Loqi looked up into Cor's blue eyes and met his gaze. Loqi couldn't help but notice how they almost looked gray. 

"I don't need any help from you. You're my nemesis. I'm supposed to kill you." 

Cor just kept the same tired, sad look as when he had first walked over. The expression caused the most ridiculous need to hug the older man rise up. 

"If the scientists are right, everyone is going to need to work together soon enough." 

Cor's fingers brushed over the burns on the left side of Loqi's face. It wasn't unpleasant, but Loqi still moved away. He hated the tingling the touches sent through him. It was almost like electricity. Pleasant electricity, and entirely unwelcome when it came from Cor. 

"If the sun ceases to rise, then I will come find you." Loqi paused, looked Cor over, then smiled. "Unless you would prefer I end your life before then. You look so miserably tired of living." 

-6-

"We do make a good team." 

Cor hadn't spoken to him since they got back and that was the first thing he said? Loqi frowned and refused to look in Cor's direction. They weren't supposed to make a good team and he... didn't appreciate the compliment. 

"We happen to know how the other fights. Nothing more." 

He could feel Cor's eyes on him. Probably with that judging stare he gave Loqi every time the younger did something stupid. 

"I think it's time we talk about what we are to each other." 

"You are my nemesis." 

This time Loqi did look at him. It amazed him how Cor couldn't figure that out. He never had taken their rivalry seriously. 

"We're soul mates." 

"I hardly need reminded of that fact." 

It was half the reason he had gone to Cor when this started. That annoying pull told him to go out and find his soul mate. That and the scribbles he kept getting across his palm. 

Cor had wanted him around more than the Immortal admitted. 

The two of them lived together now. Reluctant allies against the daemons, working together with the hunters to keep what remained of the human population safe. Despite himself, Loqi had been enjoying the last few months with Cor. His drive to defeat Cor was still there. It just wasn't as strong as it used to be. Protecting the remaining civilians would be more important until true peace came to Eos. 

The hand on his shoulder pulled Loqi back out of his thoughts and he looked up at Cor. 

"Have you ever considered that the reason you felt so drawn to-"

"Don't finish that sentence." 

Of course Loqi had considered it. He had considered a lot of things he hadn't before in these last few months. That didn't mean he appreciated the reasoning for his long-time motivation being called into question. 

"Loqi." 

"Yes, I have considered the idea. Defeating you was my primary motivation for years. I'm sure you can understand why I don't appreciate it being questioned." 

"If you still feel that way, then let's do it." 

"You want to fight now?" 

"It'll keep our skills from deteriorating." 

Loqi laughed and went to get his sword. 

-7-

In bed with Cor was Loqi's favorite place to sleep. When he could close his eyes and let his head rest against Cor's skin, listening to his breathing and, when he could, his heartbeat. Wrapping his arm around Cor's torso and pressing close made him feel whole. Not that he'd ever admit that aloud. 

Loqi pressed a light kiss to Cor's cheek before getting settled on top of him. He rested his cheek against Cor's heartbeat with a hum of contentment and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before Cor's hand pressed against the small of his back, like it usually did when they slept like this. 

So maybe he wasn't destined to kill Cor. Maybe the Astrals did know what they were doing when they decided Loqi's soul mate would be a Lucian official. 

That helped shape him into the man he was today, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
